This invention relates generally to bathroom facilities, and more particularly to prefabricated and preplumbed invalid bathroom units of modular construction that may be readily assembled in an existing room convenient to the invalid.
Many invalids or handicapped, and particularly the elderly, have a physical problem that prevents them from going up and down stairs, and they therefore have need for the provision of toilet and shower facilities on a first floor level on a home which does not have such facilities on the first floor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a prefabricated and preplumbed modular invalid bathroom unit which has wheelchair access for installation in a first floor room for the invalid. The unit may be readily assembled in a first floor room and disassembled and removed when no longer needed.
A number of such prefabricated units have been previously designed, however they have considerable shortcomings in that they are not designed in modular sections which can readily pass through a common door opening of a house or dwelling and they do not efficiently and practically provide preplumbed capabilities and ease of assembly and disassembly.